1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gas generator outlets and more particularly to an outlet for conducting gas from a generator required to have an external temperature of 600.degree. F. to a manifold in which the gas temperature may reach 3000.degree. F.
2. Description of Prior Art
In rocket, missile and missile guidance platform applications generation of extremely high temperature gases for propulsion and guidance is regularly employed. Modern high impulse propellants generate gases having such high combustion temperatures and pressures that heat degradation and erosion of materials and structures exposed to the gases may cause severe damage. Conventional applications involve directing the gases from the gas generator through an exhaust nozzle into the atmosphere or a vacuum and are thus primarily concerned with the effects of heat erosion on the throat and wall area of the nozzle. The general solution is to line the throat and wall areas with a coolant and/or ablative material to minimize heat degradation during the burn phase of the gases. In the present invention, space and weight are at a premium. The gases must be channeled from the gas generator into a metal manifold over a very short distance and a precise, predetermined temperature gradient between the two must be established and maintained to prevent damage to the gas generator and other equipment. Poured thermoplastic resins as used in prior art cannot be used to provide the very precise temperature gradient over the short space involved. Thus the instant invention involves a multiple-piece interlocking tubular liner ensheathed by a multiple-piece interlocking tapered ablative insulator which is itself encased by a multiple-piece welded metal sleeve of several alloys having varying heat transfer properties.